Lluvia
by Galleta Deforme
Summary: Un pequeño escrito extraño del año pasado que encontré en el bloc de notas de mi teléfono. Arthur tiene una vida normal y relativamente tranquila -Lo que puede considerarse tranquila por su pareja- , que se ve interrumpida cuando se da cuenta de que al parecer, cuando algo te gusta, puedes gustarle de vuelta... UA Humano, Pareja principal UsUk, con nada leve FrUk como sideparing.


**_A/N: Primer fic con esta cuenta, woot woot._**

 ** _Esto ya lleva unos meses escrito y tenía dudas de si subirlo o no, porque es un escrito bastante raro...además de que comparado con lo que suelo escribir (Trollfics) es un desafío para mi, lol. Si, se que es bastaaante corto pero es lo que había. Encontré la mitad del capítulo dos sin terminar por ahí también, así que si esto tiene buena aceptación, podría considerar continuar con lo demás. Bueno, ya me dejo de escribir la nota de autor que ya les debo tener aburridos._**

 **Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**.

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **(¿O mejor dicho esbozo..?)**

Ya serían las nueve de la noche cuando sintió el ruido en su ventana. Toc toc toc. ¡Eh! ¡Abre! ¡Soy yo, He vuelto!¿Me extrañaste?. ¿Por qué no me abres?. Cerró la cortina y se concentró en la lluvia caer, que a momentos parecía entrelazarse con la voz extraña en el exterior.

La lluvia siempre ha sido algo que estaba allí para él. No sabía desde cuando o porque, pero comenzó a crear una dependencia silenciosa a la misma; Los días soleados eran para él una tortura. Y es que amaba cada parte de la lluvia, su sonido al caer, la templada temperatura que traía consigo, y los abrazos que le ofrecía cuando nada parecía ir bien. Aunque claro, esto último era más una excusa que se daba a si mismo cuando estaba lloviendo y había olvidado el paraguas.

Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, serían...¿Algunas semanas?¿Meses? Una voz extraña arruinaba su deleite. Ya había intentado ver quien era el intruso, pero siempre que abría la ventana, no veía a nadie. Tampoco esperaba hacerlo. La voz era un susurro directo a su oído que de alguna forma parecía venir también de la ventana. Un sonido sólo para él. Un sonido del que no sabía nada pero que se hacía tan familiar como el primer aliento de la mañana. Un sonido que sólo podía significar una cosa; Estaba mal de la cabeza.

Que esto sólo es nervioso, debe ser por el estrés, ya te digo que trabajas mucho y mira, por eso casi no tienes tiempo para mi, yo también tengo un trabajo pero no pido horas extra y cuando lo necesito, no voy. Se que no es nada grave. Tranquilo.

En esas ocasiones le llamaba vago y a lo otro sólo se limitaba a pronunciar monosílabos afirmativos aunque no estaba convencido ni un poco.

Toc toc toc.

Eres demasiado cruel. Nunca me haces caso.

Ah, pero cuando no te decía nada todo era perfecto ¡Eso es maldad! ¡A mi me gusta mi voz! Me estoy esforzando por ti, por el aparecido tampoco te he dicho nada. ¡Oh!, que acabo de hacerlo. Bueno, como sea, ven, sólo ven y escúchame ¿Si?

Y de un puñetazo y un sonoro por favor cállate, cállate porque ya no puedo más, la ventana se rompió en mil fragmentos brillantes. Una brisa tocó suavemente su mentón llevando una pequeña cantidad de humedad al mismo, al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

¿La voz de nuevo? Oh, que te está sangrando la mano, deja que te ayudo. Así que "quería entrar" uy, si esto sigue así voy a ponerme celoso...Se que no quieres hacer esto, pero intenta controlarte. Eso, si quieres llorar, llora, que llorar hace bien, deja de hacerte el hombrecito y suéltate. Esto va a pasar y vas a dejar de destrozar la casa. Estoy aquí para ti.

Y agradeció y que necesitaba eso.

Ah, pero que conste, la ventana la pagas tú, amor.

Le lanzó un libro de la mesita de noche, a propósito en una dirección muy poco certera y a una velocidad cuestionable, y un que aún no entiendo como eres capaz de crear un momento y destruirlo de esa forma.

Pero así me quieres y así te quiero, loco y todo. Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero aún así no podía evitar que esas palabras le afectasen. Todo había comenzado de la nada. ¿Cuándo es que la voz se iría? ¿Por qué llegó? ¿Le dejaría algún día siquiera? Nuevamente en solitario en el cuarto vacío, puso una manta en la ventana, por donde va la barra de metal de la cortina. Se acostó en la cama e intentó ignorar los leves toques de la pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana le daba a su cabello, podía jurar que en algún momento escucho un suspiro. Dio una última mirada a la ventana, y apagó la luz para cubrirse de nuevo bajo las frazadas. Una de las "muy pocas" cosas buenas que tenía Francis es que sabía cuando tenía que darle su espacio, porque claro después podía usarlo de excusa de que ya le había dado su tiempo y era hora de hacer...ya sabes, cosas.

* * *

 **Si, yo tampoco sé que escribí. ¡Esto es del año pasado, no me juzguen! Pero bueno. Por favor, si les ha gustado o lo han odiado, dejen un review. Leer opiniones de cualquier tipo es siempre un agrado para mi.**

 **Oh, y en caso de que se pregunten donde está el UsUk, eso viene mas adelante.**

 **Y no, en este fic no hay ''villanos'', así que no se preocupen por el Franciscoh', y tampoco va a sufrir...tanto (?).**


End file.
